


Just admit I'm right

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: Tras la recuperación del pequeño Louis gracias a los cuidados de Constance, Ninon va a verla y tienen una pequeña charla de chicas
Relationships: Ninon de Larroque & Constance Bonaceux
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076





	Just admit I'm right

El palacio había sido un caos durante toda la mañana debido a la desaparición del delfín. Por suerte, el bebé había aparecido a salvo, y repuesto de la enfermedad de sus pulmones, gracias a Constance.  
Cuando la joven madame Bonacieux llegó a sus habitaciones, estaba cansada, despenada y sudorosa, después de casi haber sido condenada a morir por secuestrar al heredero a la corona de Francia. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño y cambiarse de ropas. Poco tiempo después de que hubiera vuelto a sus dependencias y se hubiera sentado en un butacón, rendida por tantas emociones y con el pelo aún a medio secar, pegaron a su puerta.  
\- ¿Constance? Abrid, por favor, soy Ninon. - Ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta, donde aguardaba su amiga con preocupación - ¿Estáis bien? – le preguntó abrazándola  
\- Si, muy bien, solo necesitaba un baño.  
\- Puedo volver más tarde, si os inoportuno. Solo quería saber si estabais bien, o si necesitabais algo. No ha debido ser fácil pasar toda la noche en vela cuidando al pequeño Louis y que el rey casi os ahorque por ello…  
\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Pero pasad, por favor, no os quedéis en la puerta.  
\- Creo que al doctor Lemay le vendría bien que le enseñases más trucos de la sabiduría popular.  
\- Es un gran médico, y a la vez un hombre humilde; soy yo quien debería aprender de él.  
\- Tal vez no sea mala idea, seríais buena enfermera. Y no creo que él se opusiera a que pasarais más tiempo juntos…  
\- ¡Ninon! ¡Soy una mujer casada!  
\- Y él es un caballero y jamás osaría hacer nada inapropiado ¿qué hay de malo en ello?  
\- Si, es un caballero… igual que monsieur Condé. ¿Qué te contaba la otra mañana, con las cabezas tan juntas?  
\- Fue el intento de cortejo más extraño que podría imaginar…  
\- ¡No! ¿Qué os dijo?  
\- Pues primero recitó de memoria un poema del libro que estaba leyendo, para seguidamente compararme con las diosas Artemisa y Atenea, y regalarme un libro recopilatorio de escritos de una marquesa con ideas muy similares a las mías. Resultó extrañamente encantador.  
\- Casi se podría decir que os gusta monsieur Condé. ¿Qué deidad le correspondía a él?  
\- Apolo, desde luego. Me parece una persona interesante y digna de conocer, pero no siento interés romántico alguno por él.  
\- Porque vos aún preferís a Athos… Vamos, _admitid que tengo razón_ \- Ninon se tomó unos segundos para responder.  
\- Lo cierto es que si, no puedo negarlo.  
\- Y, ¿qué os impide acercaros a él? Es por su…  
\- Di por sentado que, por ser un hombre, estaría encantado de que una mujer le besase de improviso. Y no fue el caso.  
\- Athos no es como Aramis. Tiene un pasado del que nunca habla y con el que lleva cargando mucho tiempo. Tal vez no esté preparado para tener a alguien en su vida.  
\- Me he dado cuenta… La última vez que hablé con él le dije que el siguiente paso lo diera él, si es que estaba interesado. Pero sigo esperando…  
\- Estoy segura de que aclarará sus ideas y vendrá a buscaros. D’Artagnan me contó que cuando os marchásteis de París, se pasó horas en la taberna ahogando vuestra pérdida en vino.  
\- No lo sabía…  
\- Athos es muy reservado en sus sentimientos, pero me jugaría una mano a que no le sois indiferente. El resto de impedimentos… creo que es mejor que os los cuente él a su debido tiempo.


End file.
